Very small currents, for example, in the nA range, may be generated by current balancing (reflection) with the aid of multiple emitter circuits, but the currents generated in such manner are dependent upon parameter tolerances and temperature. In addition, such circuits require relatively large chip area if they are implemented in integrated circuits. Examples of the foregoing current balancing circuits may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,685; 3,952,257; 4,030,042; 4,045,694; 4,055,774; 4,225,816. It is the object or the present invention to specify a circuit with which very small currents can be generated.